Blaire Watson
Blaire Watson is a young and compassionate language arts teacher at the White Pine Bay High School. She is taken with Norman Bates as a student but senses he may have some deep emotional issues that are going unchecked, so she tries to help Norman adjust to his move into town and suggests that he puts down some roots. Biography Season 1 Miss Watson starts out trying to help Norman settle in to life at school, pushing him towards joining the track team. She later catches Norman after he passes out in class. In a much later episode, she spots Norman and Bradley talking about the time they had sex. Norman leaves angrily after the talk. She tries to bring Norman back inside, but he wrings himself free of her and runs off. Ms. Watson and the school principal then meet with Norma, and she suggests Norman sees a therapist. In Midnight, Miss Watson is heard talking to Eric and telling him to stop calling her. Norman over hears and asked if everything was okay. She hugs him him and tells him that they have a secret to keep together. Miss Watson offers to drive Norman home after catching him walking in the rain. They talk for a bit, before going to Miss Watson's house so Miss Watson can treat Norman's wound. She "accidentally" leaves her door open and starts to change in front of Norman. Norma appears in a hallucination to Norman and says that Miss Watson is trying to seduce him and that he knows what to do. Norman smiles and proceeds to approach Miss Watson's bedroom. He later tells Norma that he doesn't remember most of the night's events. At the end of the episode, Miss Watson is shown dead on the floor with her throat slit, implying that Norman killed her. It's also implied that Jerry Martin had an affair with Miss Watson. She also tried to seduce Norman, but "Norma" wouldn't let her. Season 2 Miss Watson is seen getting filmed by an unknown person, which turns into sex. After the sex, the camera is placed down on a table that shows a picture of Blaire with her father. Hanging on top of the picture is the jewelry that Norman had stolen. Before leaving her house Blaire tells the man to make sure no one sees him leave. This exclusive clip is known as "Miss Watson's Sex Tape." In the second season premiere, Miss Watson's first name is revealed to be Blaire. It was also revealed that Blaire was dating Gil, but having an affair with Jerry, hence why Gil disliked Jerry. A semen sample found inside her that the police at first couldn't identify matched Norman's DNA, implying that they slept together the night she was killed. (Presumed Innocent) While he is in the box Norman remembers the events that took place the night Miss Watson died. After arguing with the imaginary Norma, Norman entered Miss Watson's bedroom and had sex with her, when they were in the middle of it Norman grabbed a knife and cut her throat. Norman then grabbed Miss Watson's pearls before he left. (The Box) Season 3 Norman hallucinates Miss Watson at school. (A Death in the Family) Gallery Blaire_S3.jpg Miss_Watson_photo_S3.jpg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters